


Stop on the Way

by aphroditesslytherin



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesslytherin/pseuds/aphroditesslytherin
Summary: Nini was hoping that her longtime crush, EJ Caswell, would see her as more than just another cheerleader on the field. But after a few failed attempts to get him to see her, she does one last try. Pretend to be with a guy who will get EJ’s attention for sure. The school’s resident juvenile, Ricky Bowen.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Stop on the Way

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fanfic I hope y’all like it. I have a stan account on Twitter @anika_fiesta ;)

It’s not that Nini wanted to keep messing up these dates. Her heart just wasn’t into it. If anything it was exhausting putting on the same smile and half-hearted laughs. Especially when she the guy she was in love with didn’t care that she was even going on these dates. Her best friend Kourtney laughed at her as she put her head onto the table in frustration. 

“Aww, poor girl. That’s your, what, third date this month?” Kourtney said.

Nini lifted her head out from under her arms and frowned. “I don’t know why this keeps happening. Do I just suck at dates?”

“No darling, we all know why you really keep dating.” 

The cheerleader scoffed. “Please humor me.”

“The real reason all the boys you date are squares is because you are using them to get the attention of the EJ Caswell.” 

EJ Caswell. The quarterback with sparkling green eyes on the school’s football team and the same guy Nini’s been stuck on since freshman year. 

“W-what? I-I’m not—. I would never...” 

“Oh puh-lease. You go to his favorite diner and the same place where he watched his flicks. And you know exactly when he’s there. Whenever you see him, you’re on Cloud 9 and that’s often considering you’re always there at his games.” Kourtney crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. 

“Kourt thats bogus! First of all, I have to be at the games because I’m a cheerleader. Second of all, I would never use someone like that,” Nini said. “These past few weeks have had a few fake outs but I-“

Nini sighed once Kourtney gave her a look again. “Okay, you may be on to something. But I—“

She was interrupted by a cafeteria tray being slammed into the ground somewhere in the room. A crowd quickly gathered in the corner of the cafeteria, near the trash cans. Both Kourtney and Nini stood up from their table and ran to the crowd to see what the fuss was about.

“You’re cruising for a bruisin Bowen!” One of the football players was pointing a finger at the school’s resident dreamboat, Ricky Bowen. His best friend, a tiny boy who was ironically called Big Red, was clutching his bloody nose on the floor. Nini hoped he was okay, and tried to weave through the sea of people so she could take him to the nurse. The cheerleader recognized the football player as Ethan Crenshaw, one of the bigger meatheads on the team. Not at all like EJ.

“I’d hate for you to flip your lid, but I can’t let you go ape on my friend.” Ricky’s fists were up, and he took a defensive stance in front of Big Red. He had on his leather jacket, and a half-smile to entertain the audience. Of course Nini found it sort of weird that he had matching leather jackets with his group of friends, but the sports teams did the same, so who was she to judge.

The football player scoffed. “Let me guess, you’re fruity too?”

Ricky huffed our a breath of air before he struck out a fist so fast, Nini would’ve missed it if she blinked. The crowd roared to life, chanting for Ricky and Ethan to fight. Ethan tried to lunge at Ricky, but tripped over the leg of Ricky’s girlfriend, Gina Porter. She did it so gracefully, most people would probably think she didn’t even notice that she tripped him. But a cheerleader recognizes the ambition of a Pink Lady anywhere, and it was confirmed when she saw Gina’s smirk as she walked away from the fight. 

“Hey, you two! Break it up!” Mr. Mazzara, the school’s math teacher, ripped the two boys apart from each other. Ethan was snarling while being pulled away. But Ricky had a silent expression on his face while being pulled away. 

“Woah, this is crazy. I wonder what happened?” EJ Caswell pulled up next to Nini, whispering into her ear. She immediately jumped and nervously giggled.

“Wow I have no idea.” She said. Nini mentally scolded herself for being so awkward. 

“Everyone get to class!” Mr. Mazzara barked.  
EJ jokingly rolled his eyes at Nini before leaving to his class. The crowd immediately dispersed after hearing the teacher, but Nini zeroed in on Big Red.

“Hey there, um, are you okay?” She asked, reaching out a hand to help him up. He grabbed at it with his free hand and she pulled him up.

“No, but it’s nice that you asked.” He grinned warmly at her, slightly wincing for moving his nose.

“Do you want me to take you to the nurse?” Nini said. 

“I’m all good. Don’t wanna be a germ. My nose may be broken but my legs are in top top shape. See you around.” He hobbled off towards the nurse’s office, and Kourtney handed Nini her bag.

She looked up to Mazzara scolding the two boys. But Ricky wasn’t paying attention. Instead he caught Nini’s eye after watching her with Big Red, before giving her a soft smile and walking away with Mr. Mazzara to the principal’s office.

“Neeeeeens, you okay sweetheart?” Kourtney asked, waving a hand in front of her friend’s face.

Nini shook her head and pulled her eyes away from Ricky. “Yeah, lets go.”


End file.
